thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 3
The third season of Sodor Adventures started to air on BBC on August 18th, 2014. This is also when Nick Jr. UK started airing Sodor Adventures. The last episode of the season aired on January 3rd, 2015. Episodes #Percy and the Diesels - Percy has a rough night at the Scrapyards with the Diesels. #Old Slow Coach - Old Slow Coach is bored, but is then stolen by 'Arry and Bert. #Mr. Jones - Tom Tipper gets sick, but his replacement isn't friendly to Thomas, Percy, and Oliver. #Jack and Alfie Swap - Jack and Alfie swap jobs. #The Fastest Engine in the Hills - Freddie believes he's the "Fastest Engine in the Hills." #Homesickness - Den and Dart try to help Stafford when he starts to miss his old shunting yards. #Connor the Mr. Clean - Connor gets covered in muddy water whilist taking some inspectors. #Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers - Skarloey, while watching some bikers, accidentally derails after a rock falls on the tracks. #Edward and the Poachers - Edward catches some poachers who steal animals from the Animal Park. #Mavis and the Track Repairs - Mavis listens to a ghost story from Salty, but then gets too scared to do maintenance work at night at the quarry. #Paul and the Weedkiller - Paul has to pull the Weedkiller Train, but he hates it and ends up messing the job up. #Hector the Ballast Hopper - Hector resists pulling ballast on the Little Western, due to mainly being a coal hopper. #Superior Designs - Jock starts to boast about his superior design, much to the annoyance of the other engines. #Sidney Helps Out - Sidney is sent to work on the Little Western, but ends up causing confusion. #Bertie and the Fog - Fog settles on Sodor, and Bertie can't get back to his bus shed. He eventually becomes lost, and Terence has to rescue him. #CoBo - BoCo gets fed up with Bill and Bens' antics and decides to give them a taste of their own medicine. #Don't Be Late! - The Thin Controller gets annoyed with Madge for being late taking Duncan and Duke to the Blue Mountain Quarry. #The Seaside Ghost - A ghost engine wanders around The Fishing Village after Salty tells a tale to Arthur. #The Ghost on the Viaduct - Toby tells the tale of his brother Jeff, and James ends up paying the price for it. #Bill, Ben and Derek - Bill and Ben cause Derek to overheat, and Dennis isn't too pleased with pushing him to the Dieselworks along with his goods run. #Derek Comes Home - Derek returns from the Dieselworks with a new engine. #Pompous Popularity - Norman becomes popular with the Diesels. #Jacob Helps Out - When James gets stuck in a snowdrift and Terence can't pull him out, Jacob has to save the day. #Jonathon and Stafford - A new electric engine named Jonathon arrives on the Peel Godred branch line, but things start to go wrong. #Cold Chaos - Emily's driver catches a cold and needs a relief driver, but Jason may have the answer. #Luke and the Christmas Party - Luke creates a Christmas party for his friends to say thanks for everything they did for him. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben * Harvey *Murdoch *Arthur *Fergus *Molly * Neville *Rosie *Stanley *Hank *Hiro *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Timothy *Marion * Jason *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Bowler *Spamcan *Old Stuck Up *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Stafford *Winston *Dave * Reg * Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Paul *Millie *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Frank *Blister I and Blister II * Culdee * Wilfred *Ernest * Patrick *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Victoria *Elsie *Old Slow Coach *Rocky *Hector *Bertie *Terence *Trevor *Bulgy *George *Caroline *Cranky * Elizabeth * Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Ned *Isobella *Madge *Colin * Kevin * Owen * Merrick *Nicholas *Jacob *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Lady Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *Tom Tipper *Ms. Jenny *Farmer McColl * Mrs. Percival *Sir Robert Norramby * Billy (does not speak) *Alice and Mirabel (do not speak) *Cora (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Spencer (cameo) *Flora (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Logan (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Harold (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Pip and Emma (mentioned) *Fred (mentioned) * Isabel and Dulcie (mentioned) *S. C. Ruffey (mentioned) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) *Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Jonathon * David Jones TriviaCategory:Sodor AdventuresCategory:Seasons * This is the first season to have a cancelled episode, being an episode called Ernest Saves Christmas. It was originally about Ernest bringing Christmas to the Culdee Fell Railway, but was pulled out due to poor ratings and replaced with Jonathon and Stafford.